Another Dimension
by by the Excessive Random me
Summary: This story is about Lucy! Its somewhat related to the fourth book in 'The Chronicles of Narnia' that is 'Voyage of the Dawn Treader!My summaries aren't vry good so plz plz plz read and review!The action starts in the third chapter!Thnx alot!
1. Good News

A/N: This is my first story ever, but I dn't mid criticism.

**Another Dimension**

I sat at my window sill watching the amazing patterns formed by the twilight ahead of me. Calendar in my hand, I was counting the number of days left to go to my aunt's most lush house in France.

They had a son, named Eustace, aged 14, and lived a very rich and glamorous life. He was very stubborn and got everything he demanded from his parents. He had total freedom unlike some teenagers. For example me. I just turned a teen and my life was very different from other girls in US.

I didn't go for balls or parties, spend-a-days or girls-night-outs, because I wasn't allowed. I couldn't chat or talk on the phone for long. Couldn't surf the net for more than three hours and…you get the point. Until my grades rose, I was stuck at home. In other words, I was grounded.

Going to my aunt's meant a lot since I could have my freedom there. I was told that my aunt came home late and didn't care about her one and only child, my cousin. How very nice.

I was the type who would sit and read a book or draw beach sceneries. I loved anything to do with the seaside. Every thought about it brought great delight to me. I went boat riding once a month and enjoyed every moment.

Suddenly, hearing a scratch on the door, I jumped down from the balcony and went to see what the noise was. It was my dog, GG. Hung around her neck was a small purple note. My mom was lazy to come up to my room so she would call GG instead and hang the message around her neck so GG would come and give it to me.(A/N: Weird idea, huh?). I untied it from her neck and saw my mom's scrawly handwriting, 'DINNER'S READY, Lucy!'

After dinner, I checked all my bags to see if I missed anything important. There were doubles of everything coz my mom was very particular about that. For example, she would tell me I should put two packets of tissue incase one finishes. How sick could I get??????

Anyway…remembering I had along journey tomorrow I went to sleep. I was so tired after packing, that I fell a sleep almost at once. While dozing off, I pictured myself, first on the flight which was at breaking dawn, then in France and then…I was asleep.

The next thing I heard was thundering footsteps and screaming. Alarmed, I immediately sat upright in my bed.

A/N: So…..do u like it! Plz review!

**I won't put up the next chapter until I get at least 8-10 reviews, so plz review!**


	2. Arrival

**A/N: I couldn't wait for 8 reviews so here's the new chapter. Plz review!**

**By the way, HAPPY NEW YEAR and happy holidays. **

My Mom and Dad burst through my bedroom door. The door slammed on the wall dropping a portrait which shattered to pieces. But this didn't matter because my mom was the first one to scream 'WAKE UP! You're terrible late' and went on about how careless I am.

I kept my alarm at 3 am since my flight was at breaking dawn, but not having used to getting up very early, I must have off the alarm and gone right back to sleep. Typical me.

I got dressed at an amazing speed. And within minutes I was in the back seat of my car, waving at my mom who was crying and had red puffy eyes. In reply, I gave her a big smile to ensure her I was going to survive through the holiday.

In about 15 minutes, we arrived at the airport. I half ran, half tripped and pushed my way through the crowd. I even thought I heard some people swearing, but I didn't care because if I missed this flight, I was sure my dad was not going to let me go again.

I managed to get on the flight, but had to sit and wait for about 2 hours. Once outside the airport, a big guy (most likely a body guard) came up to me and asked, 'Mrs. Lucy?' Frightened and shocked I did the only thing I could, nodded vaguely.

When I reached their house, I was greeted with a huge bouquet of gorgeous flowers and sloppy kisses from Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta. Eustace was not even to be seen. There were 'Welcome, Lucy' banners hung in the front of the house and by the look of it, they were glad to see me.

But once they had finished with the kisses and hugs, both rushed to their enormous cars, screaming behind them something about getting to work on time. My first impression was _they are busy people who were surely late for work._

I went inside and headed towards the hall. Eustace was sitting on a huge sofa facing the television and had a remote control in his hand! He was slamming every button as hard as he could and was dancing in his place.

Since I was the guest, I politely said 'Hey Eustace, nice to meet you again.' He paused the game, looked up and said 'Hmmmm…' and went right back to the game. He must have put on 20 kgs more. Since _he_ clearly didn't care even if I ripped a piece off the carpet, I started examining the eccentric things around the hall.

The walls, curtains, sofas, cupboards, and the dinning table were all the same shade of maroon. The ornaments and glassware were small, fragile and beautiful. There were pictures of Uncle Harold, Aunty Alberta and their fat son plastered all over the walls. Uncle Harold was huge and Eustace was very fat but Aunty Alberta was thin as ever. There is surly a huge difference between their metabolism rates.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Come on plz take some time and review! Pretty plz! Even one word would do!**

**Up until now the story must have seemed to be really boring but, trust me the third chapter is full of action. I'v already written it, but I won't put it up till I get more reviews! **


	3. Hello Nania!

**A/N: Plz review! That's the only thing I'm asking! At least one word……….plz!**

I looked down at the soft carpet below me and got the greatest shock I'v experience my whole life. The carpet covered the floor of the whole hall which was massive. The picture was 3 dimensional making it looks very realistic. It was a ship which was taking on a rough wave splashing water in every direction. Waves engulfed most of her and the sea around looked endless.

But the one thing that shocked me was that I recognized this ship very well. May be too well.

Suddenly my surrounding became dizzy. With each second the hall got more and more dizzy, spinning around and around. A wave of nausea passed over me. I closed my eyes not wanting to get sick which I was famous for. My feet left the soft carpet. The air suffocated me, pressing my lungs from every direction making it hard to breathe. The sensation felt like metal bars enclosing around my lungs.

Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, the suffocation came to an abrupt stop. My lungs filled with salt water. I opened my eyes and realize I was under water. I kicked myself upwards wanting very badly to get some oxygen. Just when my head broke the surface of the water I heard Eustace scream.

My assumption is, at the very moment when I was strangely sucked into the picture; Eustace too had one leg on the carpet and might have got sucked in. I couldn't register lot since I was splattering and fighting hard against the waves. A hand was extending across the rim of a small boat towards me. In mere desperation I grabbed hold of it and I was hoisted up into the boat.

When I had got enough energy to sit up in the boat, I looked around me. There were 2 faces starring in my direction with questioning looks. I realised them in an instance. I smiled at them assuring them I was fine.

Caspian had got a little older. There were nasty circles under his eyes, but the smile he threw towards me brought back the last experience I had with him. Delight washed over me. I ran to give him a big hug. He replied by taping lightly on my back and said 'Nice to see you again, Lucy'.

Repicheep had the same notorious but brave expression on his small face, which broke into a smile, I always liked. He came scuttling towards me and bowed. I extended my hand and he jumped into it. I hugged him lightly not wanting to crush his bones.

The boat was being controlled by a man, surly from Narnia, and he was steering us towards the same ship I saw in the picture. The ship looked just like the traditional Narnia masterpieces Lucy had seen when she was Queen of Narnia. Oh, it felt good to be back.

The ship, drapped in a fresh, gleaming coat of paint, glistened in the sun. There were four cabins towards the back of the ship. Two of which were presumably for Caspian and Reepicheep. May be Eustace and I could occupy the other two. The masts stood high. The poop deck, at the other end. The cabin boy's perch attached to one of the masts. The most prominent feature of all was the wheel, at which Caspian stood, the front of the wheel had a large, stone version of Aslan's head on it. In the side of the boat the words 'BREAKING DAWN' was carved in a magnificent purple.

The deck was littered with people, halling the rigging, mopping the deck and tying barrels to the floor.

**A/N: Review! :D**


	4. who is the most powerful women in Naria?

If you were wondering, Yes, I'm still alive !I ws jst soo busy, u wn't belive my excuses so I wn't bother listing them. Hoe you njy the rest of lucy's n Eustace's adventure!

Delighted as usual, Caspian, joined with few more men, showed me and Eustace, around the ship. Even thought it looked small from the outside, the interior was well decorate and very spacious. By the time we got settled it was almost 3 pm, and I could hear Eustace's stomach growling half across the ship. Unmistakable, Caspian also hearing this, announced 'lunchtime', over the microphone, for the whole ship to hear.

Within minutes, Caspian, Repicheep, Eustace and I, were joined by half of the ship's crew. Laughter and happy talking ranged through the cafeteria. The smell of sea food was vey inviting.

On the table, while eating, Lucy questioned Caspian on why he decided to take on this voyage.

Caspian looked outside, at the waves and having a distant look on his face, recalled, 'A decade ago, when King Caspian the second ruled with his wife, Queen Bradylina and his three children, Narnia had faced many problems. On to Narnia's left lived The Levaryan Tribe, ruled by King Edward. Over the years, there was a lot of fighting between the two nations, to conquer Island Flavoria also known as the land of spices.

Looking down at lucy, he asked 'Do you know about the greatest and most powerful lady ever born, Queen Antabelle?' On the last trip Lucy came to Narnia, Peter her eldest brother had told stories about her and she never forgot them. Queen Antabelle was a thin, gracious and a powerful lady who was atleast 8 feet tall and won the hearts of all the men and women. All people belonged to her. She was treated like a goddess because she had the power to appear and disappear any time and radiated a white ray which one found hard to look at. And so the role of a goddess fit perfectly. The stories say that she appeared whenever her people had a problem or faced any difficulties.

On lucy's nod Caspian continued 'And so one day while the men were fighting another one of their wars, Queen Antabelle appeared. Bleading, wounded and half dying, all the people fell on their knees as a sign of respect. The men parted and when she spoke the people on the other side of the country also heard her.

Queen Antabelle muttered a spell and breaking the surface of the ground a stone appeared. It rose vibrating the floor, until it was 6 meters high. With a swish of her hand solid steps curved its way from the ground towards the flat tip of the stone. Looking back at her people, she said that on the top of the stone was a deep cut. She produced a beautiful purple gem and placed it inside the top of the stone and it fitted perfectly. With another swish of her hand the gem vanished into thin air. She looked at King Edward and King Caspian the second and said …

Well well, u'l hv to wait and see what happens nxt! In the mean time, PLZ REVIEW!

But 5 years ago, the people of both countries had got fed up of fighting and so had come to an agreement. 5 strong men, from both nations


End file.
